Simply Better Than Alone
Simply Better Than Alone is a song heard in the first episode of the second season of World of Winx, "Neverland". Lyrics |-|English= Look at me, I am always the same, I'm the one who you call at night when you feel unright And you know, I have always been there, when you needed to laugh or cry, never asking why. 'Cause a friend will love you the way you are. You don't need to hide all of you feel inside. It's alright, put a smile in your eye, Now the future is bright and I will be by your side. Together, we're sparkling, magic, and strong. magic, and strong... Simply better than alone. Together I know we just can't go wrong. we just can't go wrong... Take a breath, and we'll go, Make it shine, we can glow, With the flame in our hearts we'll light up the dark. the flame in our hearts we'll light... Together, we're sparkling, magic, and strong! Simply better than alone. Side by side every day, You and me, that's the way. Whether moments are good or bad, whether happy or sad, And I know, you have always been there, when I needed to laugh or cry, never asking why. 'Cause a friend will love you the way you are. You don't need to hide all you feel inside. It's alright, put a smile in your eye, Now the future is bright and I will be by your side. Together, we're sparkling, magic, and strong. magic, and strong... Simply better than alone. Together I know we just can't go wrong. we just can't go wrong... Take a breath, and we'll go, Make it shine, we can glow, With the flame in our hearts we'll light up the dark. the flame in our hearts we'll light... Together, we're sparkling, magic, and strong! Simply better than alone. You will catch me every time I fall, fall... I will catch you every time you fall, Together I know we'll make it through! Together, we're sparkling, magic, and strong. magic, and strong... Simply better than alone. Together, I know we just can't go wrong. we just can't go wrong... Take a breath, and we'll go, Make it shine, we can glow, With the flame in our hearts we'll light up the dark. the flame in our hearts we'll light... Together, we're sparkling, magic, and strong! Simply better than alone... Simply better than alone. |-|Italian= Sono io, Sente l'unica sai, Sono quella che chiamerai, sono c'è la fai, Sono qui, Io ci sono per te, Sai bisogno di piangere o se vuoi ridere Tu con me poi essere come sei. Senza tu con senza piu maschere E tutto ok, dai sorridi e vedrai, Che tuo sogno si accende e tu sei fantastica. Insieme, siamo scintille e magia scintille e magia... siamo un'unica energia Insieme, possiamo volare via... volare via... Basta riderci su, prova a farlo anche tu, e il tuo cuore risplende di fantasia! il tuo cuore risplendera... Insieme, siamo scintille e magia siamo un'unica energia Ogni giorno io e te, Sempre unite perché. Affrontiamo con la fantasia, lacrime e allegria, Perché so, E tu sei qui per me, So bisogno di piangero o voglio ridere. Non c'e piu' bisogno di fingere. Niente tu con niente piu maschere E tutto ok, dai sorridi e vedrai, Che tuo sogno si accende e tu sei fantastica. Insieme, siamo scintille e magia scintille e magia... siamo un'unica energia Insieme, possiamo volare via... volare via... Basta riderci su, prova a farlo anche tu, e il tuo cuore risplende di fantasia! il tuo cuore risplendera... Insieme, siamo scintille e magia siamo un'unica energia Se cadrai ti solleveró solleveró se cadro ti solleverai Insieme amiche piú che mai Insieme, siamo scintille e magia scintille e magia... siamo un'unica energia Insieme, possiamo volare via... volare via... Basta riderci su, prova a farlo anche tu, e il tuo cuore risplende di fantasia! il tuo cuore risplendera... Insieme, siamo scintille e magia siamo un'unica energia siamo un'unica energia Trivia * The Italian title of this song, “Siamo Un’Unica Energia”, literally means “We are one energy” in English Videos English Italian Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 Songs (World of Winx) Category:Songs Category:World of Winx Songs Category:Games Songs Category:World of Winx Selfie Me